The Dark Ones
by Bookworm694
Summary: Harry and Alexa are shunned out of there family when there brother "apparently" banishes the dark lord. Read as they learn about the twists and turns of Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. Forgotten

**Chapter 1: Forgotten…**

A backstory to how Harry and Alexa come to live with their Aunt Petunia.

-July 31st, 1995: Lily Potter gives birth to triplets; a rare thing in the wizarding world. She gave birth to Harrison (Harry) James Potter; Jacob Sirius Potter; and Alexandria (Alexa) Lily Potter. Harry has messy black hair with emerald eyes, Jacob has dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes, and Alexa has dark red hair with hazel eyes.

-October 31st, 1996: All had been going great, the triplets were all dressed up for Halloween; Harry was a little quidditch player, Jacob was a cute little pumpkin, Alexa was a pretty little mermaid. Everything was fine until Voldemort decided to attack. He stupefied James, as Lily ran up the stairs with the children. Lily begged for Voldemort to take her instead of her babies. Voldemort stupefied her and then tried to kill Harry. He didn't know which boy he was so Voldemort pointed his wand at the mini quidditch player. Alexa was curled up close to her eldest brother and the spell hit her first then rebounded off in two different directions. One direction was towards Voldemort and the other towards Harry. The rebound that hit Voldemort caused him to go flying into the ceiling and for the ceiling to collapse. A piece fell knocking Jacob out. When Dumbledore arrived the triplets were all asleep. Dumbledore performed some spells and somehow all the spells pointed towards Jacob being the boy-who-lived.

-June 14th, 1998: Not a lot has changed besides Jacob being the boy-who-lived. James and Lily still acknowledge the other two children. Until one day Dumbledore suggests that they send Harry & Alexa to their Aunt Petunia; Lily's single sister (she never married Vernon and doesn't have any children of her own). Dumbledore suggests it because he believes that Jacob should have the center of attention on him and for him to start training to defeat Voldemort when he returns. Lily and James think the suggestion over and then decide it is for the best. Lily calls to Petunia asking for her to take in the children. Lily tells Petunia that according to Dumbledore, 'Harry and Alexa are going to most likely be squib and shouldn't be subjected to a lifestyle that they cannot be a part of. Petunia feels resent towards her sister because their parents favored Lily over Petunia. Petunia agrees to take in the children realizing that Lily is just repeating history and she vows to end the cycle. Lily then sends Harry and Alexa to their Aunt Petunia's house the next day.

-June 15th, 1998: Lily arrives at Petunia's house in Little Whining, Privet Drive, London. Lily just drops off Harry and Alexa and then leaves. Petunia then decides to take the two out to shop, since she'll be the legal guardian of them for the rest of their lives. She takes them out and picks out stuff for their rooms and such. (A/N: I've made Petunia be a witch in this story)When they got back home she gives them their own rooms. Harry decides to decorate his with quidditch stuff. Alexa decorates her room as any normal little girly girl would, in pink and with princesses.

-July 31st, 1998: The children's first birthday without their brother Jacob. Petunia takes the children, to Disneyland in Paris. The children had a great week with their Aunt Petunia at Disneyland. Petunia was of course happy to make her niece & nephew happy. Lily and James didn't even bother to send them a present; they had sent a card that said 'Happy Birthday Harrison & Alexandria.' They didn't even bother to stop by and see how the two children were doing.

-August 31st, 1998: Known to Petunia and the children, Lily gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named Susan (Susie) Julia Potter. Little Susie has her father's curly raven hair, and grey eyes.

-October 31st, 1998: All was going good; Petunia had started seeing Remus Lupin. Remus had realized the awful neglect James and Lily were doing to Harry and Alexa, so he offered Petunia help in raising the two children. Seeing's how they lived in the same house, they decided to give dating a try. Harry and Alexa were fine and all dressed up for Halloween. Harry was a little ninja turtle while Alexa was a little princess.

-December 25th, 1998: Harry and Alexa were so happy that Santa Clause had delivered presents for them. Harry received a muggle toy called Legos, while Alexa received a muggle doll called Barbie, along with a Barbie dream house. James and Lily sent the two another card reading 'Happy Christmas Harrison & Alexandria' they didn't bother visiting again or sending any presents. In joy for the season and recent changes Remus proposed to Petunia for Christmas, and of course Petunia accepted Remus' offer.

-February 14th, 1999: Petunia announces to the family that she is expecting twins. She also announces that she and Remus will be married sometime during the summer. The children are fine and excited to be 'a big brother and sister.'

-June 27th, 1999: Petunia and Remus tie the knot, with all their friends and family showing up to their wedding except for Petunia's sister Lily and her husband James. They claimed to be too busy to come to the wedding. The Harry and Alexa were in the wedding though, as flower girl and ring barrier.

-July 31st, 1999: Harry and Alexa's fourth birthday party, they celebrate at the zoo for the day. Petunia announces that she is having a boy and a girl. Only three more months till the twins come into the world. If you could consider it a present, James and Lily give up their rights to Petunia and Remus allowing them to adopt Harry and Alexa. Petunia and Remus gave the twins the right to choose their new last name between keeping Potter, having Petunia's maiden name or Remus' last name; the twins then chose to go with Petunia's maiden name, stating even though they didn't want to be a part of James and Lily's family they still wished to keep one of the two last names. That was when Petunia and Remus realized that Harry and Alexa were very bright for their young age.

-September 1st, 1999: Unbeknown by Petunia or Remus, Lily and James are blessed with another little girl naming her Elizabeth (Lizzy) Melanie Potter. Little Lizzy has her Aunt Petunia's curly blonde hair and her father's warming hazel eyes.

-October 30th, 1999: Petunia goes into labor and the twins are born just a few minutes before Halloween. Petunia names the twins, Emma Petunia Lupin and Daniel (Danny) Remus Lupin. Harry and Alexa are so happy that they have a baby brother and sister. The family is happy and content. Emma has her mother's blonde curly hair and her father's grey eyes; while Danny has his father's light brown hair and his mother's sparkling blue eyes.

-December 25th, 1999: Harry and Alexa each received new toys and clothes from their aunt and uncle. From Santa, Harry received a Thomas the train set; while Alexa received a play kitchen. The twins first Christmas was exciting for them. They both got their picture taken with Santa at the local mall for the first time and received plenty of gifts from him.

-July 31st, 2000: It's Harry and Alexa's fifth birthday, they both received stuff for school along with plenty more toys. They spent the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus at the local fair in town.

-September 4th, 2000: Harry and Alexa's first day of Kindergarten at the local primary school. They meet their classmates and spent the day learning how to write and read. Eventually they loved going to school.

-October 30th, 2000: The twin's first birthday, their birthday was jungle themed with elephants and tigers and a monkey shaped cake. The twins also took their first steps. The following day the four children went out trick or treating. Alexa went as a little witch, Harry went as a little army dude, Emma went as a little kitty and Danny went as a little puppy.

-January 1st, 2001: Petunia gives very surprising news to everybody in the family, she's expecting again.

-April 22nd, 2001: Again unbeknown by Petunia and Remus, Lily and James are blessed with twin boys Jamison (Jamie) Thomas Potter & Theodore (Teddy) Rupert Potter. Jamie has his father's unruly raven hair and his Aunt Petunia's sparkling blue eyes; while Theo has his father's unruly raven hair and his father's warming hazel eyes.

-July 31st, 2001: Harry and Alexa's sixth birthday, again they received more stuff for school and toys. They spent the day at the shore with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus. The twins spoke their first word that day, Emma and Danny both said "Dada"

-August 7th, 2001: Petunia goes into labor again and this time is blessed with a little girl whose name is Seraphina Nacrissa Lupin. Now Petunia has her hands full with two six year olds, two almost two year olds and a newborn baby. Little Seraphina has her father's curly light brown hair and her aunt lily's sparkling green eyes.

-September 6th, 2001: Harry and Alexa's first day of 1st grade at the same local primary school. They're both excited to go and see their friends again.

-October 30th, 2001: The twin's second birthday, this year they had a Pooh Bear themed birthday, the received plenty more toys and some clothes. The next day, the children went out to trick or treat. Alexa went as a little cheerleader, Harry went as a little pirate, Emma went as belle from beauty and the beast, Danny went as a little football player, and Seraphina went as a little delicate flower.

-December 25th, 2001: Santa brought Harry a little toy broom, Alexa some more Barbie stuff, Emma received a little pink tricycle while Danny received a little blue tricycle, and Seraphina received a little bouncer from Santa. Seraphina also got her picture taken with Santa clause for the first time ever.

-June 14th, 2002: Unbeknown by Petunia or Remus, Lily and James are blessed with their eighth child, little Leah Jennifer Potter. Leah has light auburn hair and a mix of her mother and father's eyes to create a beautiful greenish-hazel eye color.

(A couple years later; everything was fine during those years, nothing new besides the family growing up and moving to a bigger home in the outskirts of London)

-July 31st, 2003: Harry and Alexa's 8th birthday, they spend the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus in town at the local renaissance fair. Aunt Petunia announces to the family that she is indeed expecting one last time and it's another girl this time.

-August 7th, 2003: Seraphina's second birthday and this time it's a hello kitty birthday party.

-September 3rd, 2003: Harry and Alexa's first day of 3rd grade at their new primary school, they meet all their new classmates and make more friends.

-October 30th, 2003: The twin's fourth birthday party and this year they had a Blue's Clues themed party; they received more toys and clothes. The following day the children go out trick or treating, Alexa goes as a witch, Harry goes as Tigger, Emma goes as Blue from Blue's Clues, Danny goes as dragon and little Seraphina goes as a hello kitty.

-November 14th, 2003: Petunia and Remus are blessed with their fourth child, little Victoria (Torie) Helena Lupin. Torie has her mother's blonde hair and her mother's blue eyes.

-December 25th, 2003: All the children get their picture taken with Santa clause together and they all receive plenty of toys and clothes from their parents. From Santa: Alexa received a muggle doll from the states called an American girl; Harry received a play station 2; Emma received a Barbie bike; Danny received a hot wheels bike; Seraphina received a little hello kitty tricycle; and Little Torie received cabbage patch doll to have when she's older.

(3 year jump; not much has happened except moving again to a bigger home in the outskirts of London)

-July 31st, 2006: Harry and Alexa's 11th birthday, they spend the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus in Diagon Alley looking for their Hogwarts supplies. Also, as their birthday presents Alexa received a bunch of clothes (muggle & wizard), and she got an expensive art set and an iPod touch; while Harry received an Xbox 360 along with some games and an expensive portable piano. Harry also got to pick out a beautiful white owl, Harry after much thought and research named her Hedwig; and Alexa also got to pick out a beautiful brown tiger-like kitty, who she named Helga.

-August 1st, 2006: Harry gets accepted to into Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts; and Alexa was accepted into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hogwarts. They both decided to go to Hogwarts.

-September 1st, 2006:

"Mum, what happens if we see Jacob?" Alexa asked Petunia.

"Just ignore him if you do, he is probably going to act like a stuck up rich kid." Petunia answered Alexa.

"And no fighting with him either Harry..." Remus smirked at Harry, knowing his son was quite tempted to fight against him.

"No promises dad." Harry smirked back at him.

"Now, I want you both to send letters the first night, and it doesn't matter what house you make it into. We will love you anyways, besides look at me, I was in Ravenclaw, your father was in Gryffindor, Tonks was in Hufflepuff and Severus was in Slytherin, good and bad people come out of every house in Hogwarts, it isn't just Slytherin that produces bad wizards. People just like to blame their problems on them, but remember it's you who decides if you're a good or bad witch or wizard." Petunia smiled then hugged Alexa and Harry. "Good bye my babies, have fun, make friends and don't forget about your siblings here."

"Goodbye Emma, Danny, Seraphina and Torie" The two hugged each of their younger siblings.

"Goodbye" Each had whispered softly.

"Well, Alexa and Harry, I'll miss you two, I'll see you at Christmas time, don't forget to tell Minnie I said hello and don't worry about Jacob, and he's just a spoiled rich little snot." Remus said as he hugged his eldest children, just as the train whistle went off.

"Bye, Alexandria & Harrison, I love you a lot" Petunia and Remus shouted as they got onto the train.

"Well, Alexa, let's sit here." Harry pointed out a compartment to his sister.

"Okay, fine with me." Alexa placing Helga's onto the seat right next to her.

"Hello, can I sit here?" A blonde haired boy opened the door.

"Of course, you can." Harry automatically jumped up.

I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you two are?" He asked them.

"Well I'm Alexandria Evans, but you can call me Alexa." Alexa smiled.

"And I'm Harrison Evans, and you can just call me Harry." Harry said smiling also.

"Are you two, twins or cousins?" Draco asked.

"Well, actually we're-" Alexa was interrupted by…

"Hey, can we sit here too?" A red head popped in front of the now open door, followed by a dark auburn brown messy haired kid with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Draco broke the tension.

"I'm Ron Weasley." the red headed boy said.

"You don't know who I am? I'm the BOY-WHO-LIVED, duh; Jacob Potter, who are you?" The boy who lived sneered.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco sneered back.

"I'm Alexandria Evans" Alexa said calmly. Harry just turned to look out the window and chose to ignore his "brother".

"And you are?" Jacob poked him in the shoulder with his wand.

"A person who doesn't particularly want your presence around here or anywhere for that matter, thank you very much." Harry muttered continuing to watch the English countryside go by.

"Wait a minute, Evans? You're supposed to be living with Aunt Petunia! If that's Alexandria, then you're Harrison, aren't you; you two aren't supposed to be here, Mum & Dad said you two aren't even magical, you are just a bunch of squibs." Jacob jealously continued, "You two aren't even smart."

"You don't even know us, you probably barely remember us, Jacob... I bet you don't even know that Harry here is your older brother, you are a spoiled rotten brat and I don't want to be anywhere near you." Alexa barely holding in her true feelings chose to watch the countryside fly by as well.

"Just go away, Weasley & Potter, nobody wants you here." Draco finally spoke up, after getting over his shock. He couldn't believe who he had been talking to earlier. Ron and Jacob then left the compartment grumbling about the other two being here at Hogwarts.

"Ugh, He aggravates me so much." Harry finally looked somewhere other than at the window.

"So you two are actually from a set of triplets aren't you, your Jacob Potter's brother and sister? But why did say your last name was Evans? If really your Potter's siblings." Draco inquired.

"Well, James & Lily gave us to our Aunt Petunia about eight years ago, to 'train' Jacob. So then like a year later she married our Uncle Remus, and they adopted us legally and renamed us. So legally we are now Alexandria and Harrison Evans. So what all do you know about Jacob Potter?" Alexa glanced up at Draco.

"Well, that was the first time I have ever met him. My father told me that his family has eight children, and that he is a spoiled rotten little brat. And for my father to say that, when he spoils me is a bit extreme." Draco shook his head.

"Eight kids? Wow, and they couldn't handle me and Harry... man just goes to show that they only wanted Jacob to have the lime light at Hogwarts." Alexa whispered trying to shrug it off by busying herself with Helga.

"Don't worry Alexa; you know Aunt Petunia wouldn't give us up for the world." Harry hugged her and smiled at her.

"I think I'm just going to leave and get changed, and let you guys change in here, while I'm gone." Alexa grabbed her backpack making a dash for the door.

"Okay, I saw the bathroom was just up the hall from here." Draco pointed to his right.

"Thank you, see you in a bit." Alexa called already half way out the door.

-Thank you for reading

Bookworm694


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

I jumped to the start of the sorting ceremony.

"When I call your name you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on you and you will be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall said.

"Hannah Abbott" Professor McGonagall said as a blonde girl went up.

"Hufflepuff" the hat yelled out.

"Susan Bones"

"Hufflepuff"

"Terry Boot"

"Ravenclaw"

"Mandy Brocklehurst"

"Ravenclaw"

"Lavender Brown"

"Gryffindor"

"Millicent Bulstrode"

"Slytherin"

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Slytherin"

"Michael Corner"

"Ravenclaw"

"Tracey Davis"

"Slytherin"

"Alexandria Evans" Professor McGonagall called out as a pretty eleven year old girl with slightly curly red hair and hazel eyes walked up.

" _Hmmm, not a bad mind, you'd do good in any one of the houses, you have plenty of courage, a wonderful mind, a loyal friend but most of all you are sly and cunning. I think it should be...SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat yelled out.

"Harrison Evans" Professor McGonagall yelled out and an eleven year old mature looking boy walked up to the stool and sat down.

" _Hmm, you are really loyal, you have plenty of courage like your sister, you are sly and cunning like your sister as well, however you have a magnificent mind. You will do well in... RAVENCLAW!_ " the hat yelled out.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley"

"Hufflepuff"

"Seamus Finnigan"

"Gryffindor"

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Slytherin"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ravenclaw"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Ravenclaw"

"Morag MacDougal"

"Ravenclaw"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Slytherin"

"Jennifer Moon"

"Hufflepuff"

"Theodore Nott"

"Slytherin"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Slytherin"

"Padma Patil"

"Ravenclaw"

"Pavarti Patil"

"Gryffindor"

"Sally-Anne Perks"

"Hufflepuff"

"Jacob Potter" Professor McGonagall called out to the boy-who's-name-needs-hyphens went up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled out just barely as it touched his head.

"Dean Thomas"

"Gryffindor"

"Lisa Turpin"

"Ravenclaw"

"Ronald Weasley"

"Hufflepuff"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Slytherin"

"Well, that was quite a sorting ceremony, huh. Anyways, welcome back to you older students and welcome to Hogwarts for you younger students. Now we have four changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to announce James Potter as the assistant of Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black as the assistant of Professor Hooch and Jennyfer-Ann Smith the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now enjoy your meal and let's begin the new school year off with a bang." Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

"Hello, Alexa! Fancy seeing you here, I would have thought Harry would be in Slytherin and not you." Draco joked to Alexa.

...

"Ahh, goodnight my students, have a good night and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. But will Alexandria & Harrison Evans please stay behind." Professor Dumbledore said as everybody got up and started to leave the room, as soon as everybody was out he continued, "Now follow me and we will work our way up to my office."

Most of the Professor's had already left to do their duties as heads of house or they left for their offices. However Professor Potter, Professor Black, and Professor McGonagall followed Dumbledore with Alexa and Harry. When they got to Professor Dumbledore's entrance he told them that he liked 'Mars Bars' and suddenly the eagle started to rotate upwards. When they arrived they found Lily Potter as well was in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore I want a resorting done, now!" James Potter demanded as soon as they got into the office.

"Yeah, I don't think her and Harry should be in anything other than Hufflepuff with their brother Jacob." Lily said as she grabbed Harry by the shoulder and put him in a chair and stuck the sorting hat on his head.

"Lily Potter, do you have a problem where Mr. Evans is placed?" The sorting hat asked Lily.

"Yes I do, is he really supposed to be in Ravenclaw? Or did he trick you?" Lily asked being overly stubborn like usually.

"Yes, he has qualities for all four houses but he will do great things in RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat replied sounding annoyed.

"What about Alexandria?" Lily asked, not forgetting about the other child in the room.

"Yes, Potter, all three triplets are in their correct houses. Even you're precious Jacob, Lily. He belongs in Hufflepuff because he's more of a follower then a leader! Now let the children be, you crazy woman!" The hat yelled at Lily.

"Thank you, I think..." Lily said as she mumbled the last part and then said. "Fine, you children are where you are supposed to be."

"Thank you for interrupting our evening" Harry grumbled slightly angry.

"Now, now Lily, I'm sure both Alexandria & Harrison are smart and cunning just like the houses they belong in. Anyways, I'd like to ask how you have the last name Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why don't you ask the two who gave us up?" Harry grumbled even angrier this time.

"Well, you see Aunt Petunia & Uncle Remus married duh. And then they adopted us allowing us to choose a new last name or keep our old one." Alexa explained, thinking Dumbledore was a bit blonde.

"Dumbledore, why don't you just leave the two alone, it's their first day here, just let me take them to their common rooms." Professor McGonagall said smiling down at the two of them.

"I suppose." Dumbledore said, and as soon as he finished, Alexa & Harry got up and retreated from the room.

"And leave them alone, I'm sure they don't want to talk to Lily & James or even you for that matter." McGonagall said to Dumbledore frustrated with them all.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Alexa quietly spoke looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Alexandria & Harrison, you can trust me, I'm with you two. I still can't get over the fact that your birth parents decided to give you over to your Aunt Petunia. It's the worst thing a parent can do." Professor McGonagall said as they arrived to the grand staircase. "Now, this is the grand staircase. It'll lead you to every common room, see these stairs right here never move, but most of the rest do; these going down never do because it's the only way to the dungeons. Now Alexandria, we're going to your common room first okay."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, you've been very kind to my sister and me." Harry said smiling at her.

"Your welcome, you can come to me for anything, even though I'm neither of your Heads of House. Alexandria, yours is Professor Snape, he's your Potions teacher; and Harrison yours is Professor Flitwick, he's your Charms teacher." Professor McGonagall said as they arrived to a dead end wall. "Now, I believe all you have to do is knock on it, and somebody will come out and get you and tell you the password, Goodnight Alexandria."

"Goodnight, Professor McGonagall." Alexa said as Aleyda Zabini came out to help her in to the common room.

"Now Harrison, your common room is up these stairs, now be careful these stairs move around a lot." Professor McGonagall said as they climbed the stairs carefully all the way up to the fifth floor to a door with a talking bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "All you have to do is answer the question correctly and the knocker will compliment you and the door will swing open to a spiral staircase leading up the Ravenclaw Tower, Goodnight Harrison."

-Thank you for reading

Bookworm694


	3. First Day of Worries pt1

**Chapter 3: First Day of Worries pt. 1**

I've decided to make this chapter in Harry's point of view.

"Harry! Wake Up! Breakfast time..." Neville yelled into my ear.

"Oh, go read a book!" I sarcastically yelled back into his ear.

"No thanks but I'm good..." Neville chuckled then continued, "I wrote Grams last night and she might reply today. So get your lazy Ravenclaw butt up and out of this bed."

"Ughh, all right I'm up." I laughed as I got up and dressed in my Ravenclaw robes. Mum would be so proud that I'm in her 'alma mater' as the muggles say. Dad will be proud too and his son is in the smartest house in Hogwarts.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?" Hermione asked Nev and me as we arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I'm Harry Evans and how are you this fine morning?" I asked as we walked down the spiral staircase to the exit door.

"Yeah, how is a beautiful girl like yourself doing his morning? And by the way I'm Neville Longbottom." Nev flashed his best smile.

"Yeah, like Nev here said, how's a beautiful girl like yourself doing this absolutely fine morning." I chucked a little.

"Wow, did you two bump your heads on the way down? And I'm doing quite well, actually; thank you for asking, Neville and Harry. Oh, look Professor Flitwick is handing out our schedules." Hermione said as we arrived at the Great Hall.

Monday thru Thursday:

6:30-Breakfast starts

9:00 to 11:00-Double Herbology w/ Everybody

11:15 to 12:15-Transfiguration w/ Everybody

12:15 to 1:15-Lunch

1:15 to 3:15-Double Charms w/ Everybody

3:25 to 4:25-Free Hour

4:40 to 5:-D.A.D.A w/ Everybody

6:30-Dinner starts

Friday:

6:30-Breakfast starts

9:00 to 11:00-Double Potions w/ Everybody

11:15 to 12:15-History of Magic w/ Everybody

12:15 to 1:15-Lunch

1:15 to 3:15-Double Hogwarts History w/ Everybody

3:30 to 4:30-Magical Regulations w/ Everybody

5:-Free Hour

6:30-8:00-Dinner

"Thanks, Professor. Hey, Nev it looks like we have Herbology first, Alexa's going to be in that class with me." I smiled at Nev.

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun, and then we have Transfiguration, Double Charms following with DADA afterward; real fun!" Nev said as we got up and headed towards Green House One.

When we got there I saw Alexa talking to Draco. I hadn't heard from him since the train, and I hadn't seen her since last night when Professor McGonagall and I dropped her off at her Common Room. I decided to walk over to her and talk to the both of them before class started.

"Hey, Alexa and Draco how's it going?" I said as they turned to me and smiled.

"Hiya, Harry its going great. How's life in Ravenclaw? Did you see Lily's face last night when you said thanks?" Alexa said smiling.

"Yeah, it was priceless. So we good, because if we aren't I accept the fact that we're not together like Mum and Dad use to do." I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, we're good. And it's fine that we're not together because it's somewhat better this way than always being paired up together, for everything. We need to separate from each other, to live our lives differently." Alexa smiled at me.

"I'll do the smart thing and go find my own little clique." I smiled back at her as I went over to sit with Nev.

"Good morning, First Years and Welcome to Green House One." Professor... the hour went well but for some odd reason I can't remember her name.

...

"Great now we have to go face Professor McGonagall and her evil assistant Professor Potter. I mean just because his son goes to Hogwarts and his son is the Boy-Who's-Name-Needs-Hyphens; doesn't mean he should be able to teach." I heard Alexa rant on from behind Nev and me.

When we got to Transfiguration, Professor Potter said he was going to pair us up with our rival house, my partner was Jacob Potter. Alexa got stuck with Lavender Brown, Draco got stuck with Lisa Turpin, and Nev got stuck with Susan Bones. Then Professor McGonagall handed out pins and told us to take turns turning the pin into a match box filled with matches. Then right as I was about to turn the match, Jacob told me I was doing it wrong and to watch him. However, when he did it, it didn't turn.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath and grabbed the pin back, transfiguring it into a match box with matches.

However, when it changed Professor Potter came over and lied, "Jacob, congratulations, see everybody Jacob did it."

But I cut in and said, "Jacob couldn't even transfigure it, I did and do you really think that a Hufflepuff could do something before a Ravenclaw?"

"Ms. Bones, did Mr. Potter really transfigure the pin into the match box?" Professor McGonagall asked Susan.

"No Professor, Harry really did it." Susan said truthfully.

"Thank you, Ms. Bones, 5 points to Hufflepuff for telling the truth; 10 points to Ravenclaw for Mr. Evan's successful transfiguration; well-done Harry." Professor McGonagall said smiling at me. The rest of the hour went well.

...

"Oooh, I hope theirs shepherd's pie for lunch." Nev said as we were walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"That does sound good, so does fish and chips." I smiled at him as we arrived at the Great Hall.

"Oh, my mum makes the best fish and chips, ever." Hermione smiled at me and Nev.

"I think it's great that they let us have an hour for lunch." I said talking to Hermione and Nev.

"Hey, Harry" Terry Boot said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, Terry"

"I enjoyed the lesson in Herbology, did any of you?" Nev said asking the rest of the first year Ravenclaw's.

That was the moment when I glanced across the Great Hall and saw my sister sitting next to Draco & a few other first year Slytherin's, which wasn't bad at all. I like that she's making new friends. I searched at the Hufflepuff table for Jacob. I finally found him at the very front sitting by himself, and apparently someone pulled a prank on him because he was pink, from head to toe. And when I say pink, I mean neon, look the bloody heck out, PINK. He looked sooo funny. One of the muggleborn students in my house said, "If he had some pink ears, he could pass for an Easter Bunny..." I laughed sooo hard as soon as they said that. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I wonder who did that to him?" I asked turning to Nev.

"My guesses would be two people who are very skilled at pranking, just so happen to be in Gryffindor and have a younger brother in Hufflepuff?" Nev motioned to the Gryffindor table. There I saw two red headed boys laughing their heads off, way louder than everyone else around them. Then I saw an older red headed boy with glasses walking up to the two of them and whispering in their ears something that made them suddenly stop laughing.

"Who are those two? I mean I know they must be related to Weasley but how?" I asked Nev.

"They are Ron's older brothers, George and Fred Weasley, they are very skilled at pranking, the one that just scolded them is Percy, and he's the third eldest out of the seven of them." Nev continued eating his shepherd's pie.

"Hmmm, well I like them, their funny." I said looking at my plate of fish and chips and continued to eat.

"I do too; I use to go over to their house for birthday's... Grams use to make me go there. It was weird being there and having to keep you both a secret from them. But that's the way things had to be. I like everybody but Ron. He was such a whiner." Nev explained.

"Ahhh, so there are seven kids in his family?"

"Yeah, it starts with William otherwise known as Bill, he's the oldest, he's been out for two years now; then comes Charlie, he's the second oldest, he left just this past spring; Percy is the third eldest, he's a 5th year and a prefect for Gryffindor; Fred and George are 3rd years and they are the two who probably turned Jacob pink; Ron as you know is a first year like both of us; and then Ginny is the youngest, she'll come to Hogwarts just this next year." Nev explained some more to me.

"Ohhhh, thanks for the in depth of his family." I laughed, Nev joined in with me.

"You're welcome; I thought it might come in handy sometime soon." Nev said still laughing.

"Nev, I don't mean to butt into this conversation but you keep talking about your Grams, what about your parents?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, they are in St. Mungo's, that's our hospital here in the Magical world." Nev explained then continued, "I don't want to talk anymore about them. I'll tell you later on, but not now."

"I'm sorry, I respect that." Hermione went back to eating her lunch.

"Darn, look it's almost 1 o'clock" I said changing the subject, Nev looked at me and in his eyes I could tell that he was thankful.

-Thank you for reading

Bookworm694


	4. First Day of Worries pt2

**Chapter 4: First Day of Worries pt. 2**

This chapter will be in Alexandria's point of view from where we left off with Harrison.

"Alexandria, are you ready for Charms class?" Daphne and Tracey asked me.

"You guys can call me Alexa; and yeah, I'm totally ready. I can't wait for it." I answered smiling as I looked into the girl's mirror. I have lovely long curly dark red hair with deep hazel eyes.

"Let's go" Daphne said smiling at me. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson share a dorm with me and they're all awesome. Daphne and Tracey are already my best friends; I also like Millie and Pansy.

"Yeah, we need to go and eat something." I smiled at them.

"So, Alexandria, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Millie asked me smiling.

"I love it, it's so old fashioned like the books my mum reads. She'd leave them around I'd read them sometimes. There's this one author who I love a lot, Jane Austin." I said smiling. I knew I could pass for both a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw but still you must be true to your house.

"I've read her books, too." Blaise quietly mumbled.

"Did you read Pride and Prejudice?" I turned to him somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I was interested after I saw the movie with my sister Aleyda." He was so quiet it was cute and sweet.

"How old is Aleyda?" Everybody else was talking to each other I'm sure they didn't even notice us.

"She's fifteen, she's a fifth year Ravenclaw, I also have two younger brothers named Cyprus and Devon they are ten, and my younger sister Elizabeth is seven. What about you?" Blaise quietly grinned.

"Cool, well it's complicated, I have seven siblings from Lily and James, and then from my mum and dad, I have five siblings. I have Emma and Danny who are both seven years old, Seraphina is five and little Torie is three years old. Then I have all the same siblings as Jacob does…" I said to him.

"Whoa, that's a lot of siblings." He chuckled.

"Yeah it is a lot but I loved growing up with my five siblings, thank you very much and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world." I chuckled back pushing my plate away from me.

"Are you done eating? If you are would you like to walk with me to Charms?"

"I'm done, and yes I would like to." We set off for Charms on the third floor.

"So what's it like growing up like a muggle?"

"It was fun, alluring and best of all amazing. Living a life of a muggle is interesting to tell the truth but we were also raised like wizard children." I answered with a smirk that would give Draco a run for his father's money.

"I guess it would be interesting. So is there anything that's the same?"

"Yes, people are the same no matter what culture."

"What do you mean?"

"Growing up I went to primary school and all the boys are the same, you guys only care about food, sports, and did I mention food?" I sarcastically said to him.

"Whatever"

"Hello, Professor Flitwick." I greeted him as we entered his classroom.

"Hello, Ms. Evans and Mr. Zabini" He replied as he set up his equipment.

"Are we early?" I whispered to Blaise.

He nodded his head yes. That tricky little devil, I could have spent more time eating then walking up three flights of starts to make my way to Charms class.

"Fine, let's pick our seats." I said as I climbed up to seats that were at the top row in the classroom.

The classroom had seats that extended upward rather than your normal seating arrangement. I picked the seat next to the window and Blaise sat next to me. It was a perfectly normal hour for us Slytherins, Blaise, Tracey and I got us a few points and Harry and Nev and this girl got Ravenclaw points. Potter got Hufflepuff points taken away.

Free Hour was fun, Blaise had decided to sign up for this extracurricular class called Flying Lessons; he tried to convince me to take it with him. I told him, "If God intended for us to fly, he'd have given us wings." In other words, I'm afraid of heights and I'm not afraid to admit it. So me and Tracey went to the library and looked up books for our Herebology paper.

"Alexa, how do you do it with Blaise?" Tracey asked me when we sat down at our table in the library.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he seems to like you, how do you get him to like you?"

"I have no idea; I wasn't even trying to get him to like me" I smiled to her, so I'm not the only one to notices he seems to like me.

"Well, you're a lucky girl then. He's very cute. What are ya thinking about Alexa?"

"I'm thinking about how we only have five min. left of free hour, and we have to go all the way back down to the dungeons for our books for next period." I glanced at my watch showing her.

"Ohhh, shoot… At least we have fifteen min. between free hour and DADA to get there and be already on time. Let's get going." She started to clean up our spots at the table before running towards the door out.

"Woah, where are two first years like yourselves running off to?" We were stopped by some tall handsome Prefect.

"We're trying to get to our common room and back up to the DADA room in the next fifteen min." Tracey answered as I just stood there blushing.

"Well, okay, have fun with that. I hope you make it to your class on time girls." The tall handsome Prefect smiled at us and walked in the other direction.

"Who was that, Tracey?"

"That is Benson Fawcett; he's a 6th year Gryffindor. He's so handsome isn't he?" Tracey smiled back at me blushing.

"He is definitely quite handsome." I smiled back to her then continued. "How do you know so much about other people?"

"Well, when your mother comes from a well-known pureblood family, and your dad was a muggle who ran off as soon as finding out that mum was a witch, we moved back in with my grandparents and they were in control of my tutors, I was taught about all the pureblood and half-blood families. My grandparents are per say supporters of You-Know-Who, but they also don't like muggles thanks to who my father is." Tracey explained.

"Ahhh, that makes sense." I said as we arrived at the common room.

"Yeah, I don't care to ever meet my father anyways. Mom says if she could she would have changed my last name but he was there when I was born and I was born in a muggle hospital." Tracey explained more.

"I'm sorry" I hugged her.

"Let's go get ready, and let's get off this subject of sadness." Tracey hugged me back.

"Okay" I had dropped my cloak off on my trunk. Then I went into our bathroom and looked in the mirror, I looked good in my grey tank top, dark green cardigan and black dress pants.

"Are you ready?" Tracey asked me as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I am, are you?"

"Yes I am, let's go." Tracey smiled as we walked out of our dorm and up the stairs.

"Hello, girls" Draco said as we came up the stairs.

"Hello, Draco" I smiled to him.

"Hi, Draco" Tracey said smiling before basically running away.

"What was that about?" Draco asked me.

"We're running late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, aren't you coming with?" I fumbled with my watch.

"Yeah, I'll join. I almost forgot about that class." Draco ran to grab his backpack and came back in like a split second.

"Wow, the first day and you're forgetting class… Imagine what the next six years are going to be like." I laughed as we ran through the halls.

"Hello, Professor Smith" Draco and I smiled to our DADA professor.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Evans it is a pleasure to meet you both." Professor Smith smiled at us.

I picked a seat in the middle next to Blaise and smiled at him. This year was supposed to be exciting and so far it was but I miss mum and dad along with my siblings. The next hour we learned about creatures such as mountain trolls and other creatures. It was so exciting; she also told us what being an Auror was really about.

-Thank you for reading

Bookworm694


	5. A Week in the Life of Alexa Evans

**Chapter 5: A Week in the Life of Alexandria Evans**

Monday

'Hmm, what should I wear today?' I was looking in the mirror deciding what to wear before finally deciding that I should wear just some dress pants with my white blouse and Slytherin tie. Just as I left my room with my cloak, I ran into Draco.

"Good Morning, Alexa" He smiled to me.

"Hello, Draco" I smiled back before running into Blaise.

"Geesh, did somebody charm you with a klutz charm?" Draco laughed.

"No" I blushed walking away.

"Alexa, wait up for me!" Blaise caught up with me.

"What do you think is for breakfast?" I glanced at him and watched how he wrinkled his forehead before answering.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." His forehead was still wrinkled up as we began to walk in silence.

"Well, Alexa how are you liking school?" Blaise attempted to make conversation with me. Our conversation went really good; we talked about our homes and being home sick and what we missed.

"So, Blaise, we're here at the Great Hall. If it's okay, I'd like to sit with you?" I quietly said looking up to him.

"Yeah, Alexa, I'd like that." Blaise answered smiling.

"Ahh, breakfast the most important meal of the day" Tracey smiled up to us as we sat down.

"So what class is first today?" Draco questioned as he got to the table.

"Um, I think Herbology." I stated as my twin and his friends entered the great hall.

"Well, let's get going?" Blaise said as I finished up my breakfast.

"Sure, let's go three hours early, again?" Sarcasm poured out of my mouth.

"Always better early than late, right" Blaise smirked.

"I suppose you're right."

"So, Alexa what's your family like? I mean you already told me their names but what are they like?" Blaise asked.

"Well, Harry is very musical, the twins, Danny & Emma are mischievous, Seraphina absolutely loves Barbie's and Torie is just learning how to ride her bike… What about your family?" I explained to him.

"Aleyda use to be fun until she became a 5th year, now it's all about her O.W.L.'s; Cyprus and Devon are mischievous, too; and Lizzy is my angle of a little sister, I love her to death. My Mum and dad are really nice; my dad was a Slytherin and my Mum a Ravenclaw." Blaise explained.

"Both Lily & James were in Gryffindor, however my Mum was in Ravenclaw and Dad was in Gryffindor." I explained as we arrived at the Greenhouse.

"I like your family from the way you describe them." Blaise said smiling.

"I like your family, too." I said blushed. Herbology was so easy; I can't believe everything here is easy. Well, except History of Magic it's so hard to stay awake.

Two Hours Later:

"Alexandria!" Draco yelled as I walked down the staircase towards the Slytherin common room.

I turned around shouting, "What, Draco?"

"Professor Dumbledork wants you in his office right away, Snape told me to find you." Draco explained sneering at Dumbledore's name.

"Oh, okay. Well, take my stuff and give it to Tracey or Daphne, thanks" I flashed a genuine smile and then raced back up the stairs to Dumbledork's office.

"Ah, Miss Potter, welcome to my office why don't you take a seat other there we are just waiting for your brother to arrive." Dumbledork explained.

On one side of the room was Lily and James and on the other side was my Mum and Dad. I went to sit with Mom and Dad; I talked to them while I was waiting for Harry and Jacob.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter, you are late but oh well, take a seat somewhere please." Dumbledork said as they walked in, Jacob turned a flush color and Harry looked very mad at Dumbledork.

"My name is Harrison Evans… Professor" Harry stated in a tone of voice that I detected as pissed off.

"You are until death a Potter… You only think you are an Evans." Dumbledork retorted calmly.

"Well, Alexandria and myself were disowned at the age of five, I think we are NOT Potter's anymore!" Harry shouted I had never seen him this angry before, it was actually kind of scary.

"You are still a Potter even with disownment." Dumbledork smirked.

"Why are we here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Lily and James request you be returned to their house. They want you back at home with them." Dumbledork motioned towards Lily and James.

"Well, we most sincerely decline; we already have parents and a home to live in. We would rather not return to a place we are not wanted by our own siblings or parents." I said quietly, as Harry nodded beside me.

"Jacob does not want us to be a part of his family and quite frankly neither do we. Well, since we are done here, I need to get down to the Ravenclaw common room and finish my assignments." Harry hugged Mum and Dad.

"Same as me, I have a potions essay due on Friday and I would rather not face the wrath of Professor Snape, now good night and good bye Mum and Dad." I said getting up and hugging Mum and Dad, and then Harry and I left together.

"They have some nerve they do." Harry ranted as we descended the staircase

-Thanks for reading

Bookworm694


	6. Troublesome Tuesday

**Chapter 6: Troublesome Tuesday**

"Hey Tracey what's for breakfast?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure but I'm sure it'll be something good Alexa." Tracey smiled to me.

"So how was your night?" I was getting a bit freaked out by her smile.

"You'll never believe what happened last night after you went to bed." Tracey shook her head in exasperation.

"What"

"Marcus Flint captain of the Slytherin quidditch team asked my older sister Taylor to go along with him to their next Hogsmeade visit; it was sooo adorable."

"Awe, now I know why you're so happy." I laughed.

"Yeah, Taylor made me stay up all night helping her choose an outfit for the date."

"Well I'm glad for her, tell her I said congrats."

"Of course I will, you'll have to come up to her room sometime. She has her own; she says when we get to be in her year you get your own bedroom."

"What year is she?"

"A fourth year, one more year and she'll start studying for her OWLs."

"That's pretty cool that we'll get our own rooms in about three years." I laughed then continued, "I need to finish getting ready so if you'll excuse me."

"Me, too"

Nearly twenty minutes later and I had finished getting ready just looking over in the mirror to make sure that I looked decent enough. After spending close to another ten minutes looking out the window into the Black Lake I had decided it was time to head up for some breakfast.

"Good morning, Blaise and Draco." I smiled to them while readjusting my backpack.

"Alexa are you ready for some breakfast?" Draco jumped up from his seat, obviously he was growing impatient.

"Of course, I am starving. Did the two of you sleep well? Have you ever just sat there and stared out the window in our room… The Black Lake is beautiful at night, the way the moon shines through its murky waters." I blabbed on and on to the two of them.

"Oh yes, it is very beautiful at night. I noticed some sort of creature that went by my window the other night. I believe it was a mermaid…" Blaise calmly stated.

"Mermaid? Really? Do those exist?"

"Of course they exist Alexa" Draco chuckled at me.

"I never knew that, I mean yeah muggles believe that Mermaids sing songs in hopes of luring men out to sea to their death but really they really do exist?"

"Yeah, they are much creepier than in the Little Mermaid, though" Blaise laughed at his joke. I had to give him credit it was funny; Draco just stood with a dumfounded look upon his face.

"The Little Mermaid is a muggle movie; it's very popular in the muggle world." I explained to Draco and watched as his face changed from dumbfounded to understanding.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many times Lizzy has watched that damn movie." Blaise grumbled.

We had finally arrived in the Great Hall; it is such a long trek from our common rooms. Even though our windows in the Slytherin common room were beautiful along with our rooms; it made no sense why to build a common room so far away from everything. Although, I shouldn't complain I heard that the Gryffindor common room was up in a tower pretty high up on the grounds. Now that's even farther away from everything than we are.

"Mhmmm, pancakes and sausage" Tracey appeared next to me at the table. She always appears out of nowhere.  
"We need to put a bell on you. You scared the jeepers out of me." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Oh yeah" I smiled at him.  
"What are you two talking about?" Blaise questioned.

"That we need to get Tracey a bell, she creeps up on people too much." I laughed as Tracey perked up at when she heard her name.

"Huh?" Tracey tried to ask with a mouthful of food.

"Tracey!" I heard somebody call from behind us; I turned around to find a beautiful taller girl walking down the aisle between Ravenclaw's table and ours.

"Who is that?" I turned to Blaise.

"That is Tracey's oldest sister Tiffany." Blaise whispered to me.

"Oldest? I thought Tracey's older sister was Taylor?" I whispered back confused.

"Taylor's a fourth year; Tiffany is in her last year here. Tiffany was also groomed to be a perfect pureblood daughter; I'm going to guess that's why she's yelling at Tracey." Blaise pushed his plate away.

"You all done?" I said pushing my plate away as well.

"Yeah, ready for Herbology?" Blaise grabbed his backpack.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I laughed getting up and rushed away with Blaise as soon as possible. We wanted to avoid the scene just beginning to happen between Tiffany and Tracey. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco rushing to join us.

"Wait up!"

"Hey, Blaise let's wait for Draco" I smiled to him.

"Yeah, I completely forgot about him." Blaise smiled as we watched Draco rush and almost tripped coming down the first few steps on the stairs.

"Geesh Draco, what are you running from?" I joked with him.

"You do not want to see Tiffany scolding Tracey." Draco shook his head as Blaise chuckled.

"Well, let's avoid the whole fiasco and go to class." I suggest as they both laughed at an inside joke.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout" I smiled to the kind gentle woman.

"Good morning Miss Evans, how are you today?"

"Wonderful and yourself?"

"Just terrific, thank you for asking dear; now today class we are going to be…" She smiled to me as everyone began piling into the classroom.

Later on that night:

"Hey Tracey, how did your talk with your sister go?" I entered the dorm room we all shared.

"It was okay; Tiffany basically reprimanded me and reminded me that I am the youngest of a long standing traditional family and that I need to start acting like a young lady. I think she even owled mother." Tracey huffed throwing herself onto her bed and screaming into her pillow.

"So what happens now?"

"I imagine mother will make a visit here and begin grooming me like she groomed Tiffany and Taylor at this age. Which involves a whole new attitude, new wardrobe and just being told what to do all the time; I will become a young patient obedient lady very soon…" Tracey just threw the pillow over her head as Daphne came into the room.

"Whoa" Daphne ducked just in time.

"Sorry I thought you were one of my sisters" Tracey frowned before shoving her face into her other pillow.

"Sibling trouble, huh?" Daphne frowned walking towards Tracey's bed before continuing, "I know how that is… I have a younger sister; she'll be here in a couple years. My mother is always reminding me that I have to set a good example for her; I have to be the proper young lady. Your sisters are just following your mothers wishes Tracey. Your mother wishes for you to be just as proper as they are."

"Thanks Daphne, that really helps." Tracey removed the pillow from her face sitting up.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. So what exactly happened with your sisters?" Daphne leaned against the wall.

"Well, it started with me talking with my mouth full at the table in the great hall…" Tracey sheepishly hid her face.

"Oh yeah, I'd rip Astoria a new one if I found her doing that. That's what Ronald Weasley does; do you really want to be like him?" Daphne shook her head as Tracey's face blanched.

"No, I never thought of that… But now I have a feeling I'm going to be subjected to great letter from my mother." Tracey's response oozed sarcasm.

"I just hope it's not a howler…" Daphne hugged Tracey.

"Come on, let's get going down to dinner I heard there's shepherd's pie tonight." I pulled Daphne and Tracey into a group hug.

"Alexa's right let's go stuff our faces like polite proper pureblood daughters." Tracey laughed as we left the room.


	7. Worrisome Wednesday

**Chapter 7: Worrisome** **Wednesday**

"Alexandria! Wake Up!" Tracey and Daphne jumped on my bed causing me to fall onto the floor.

"Hey what gives I was sleeping you goons."

"Draco and Blaise give, they've been up for an hour and want us all to go to breakfast together." Daphne chuckled.

"Why have they been up for an hour? It's like seven in the morning, don't they ever sleep?"

"Apparently not" Tracey walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open for me.

"Well give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."

"We'll be in the common room." Tracey grabbed her backpack as Daphne followed in suit.

"Took you long enough" Draco scoffed at me as I walked into the common room.

"There was almost no hot water left…" I stared at Tracey.

"Hey don't look at me, it wasn't me." Tracey pointed to Daphne.

"Wasn't me either." Daphne glanced at Draco.

"I prefer to take showers at night; you can ask Blaise when he gets down here." Draco grimaced avoiding my stare.

"Where is he?" I continued to stare at Draco.

"He's still in his dorm getting ready again…" Draco muttered still avoiding me.

"You told me he was down here with Draco all ready to go to class?" I turned to Tracey and Daphne.

"We may have lied…" Daphne stared blushing down at the ground.

"Why?"

"Well, you see you tend to sleep in and then take forever to get ready." Tracey avoided my gaze as well.

"Okay why is everybody avoiding looking at me?"

"Draco heard something from his parents…" Daphne shoved Draco with her elbow.

"I think its best you wait and see for yourself at breakfast, we just wanted you to be awake and able to witness this." Draco whispered as Blaise came through the door. "Blaise, about time"  
"Let's go to breakfast then… Is everybody ready?" Tracey looked around at our group.

"Do all of you know what's going on?

"What do you mean?" Blaise opened the door for us.

"Draco here says he heard some news from his parents but he won't tell me about it, I have a feeling that Daphne and Tracey know all about it though."

"All I know is what Daphne told me." Tracey held her hands up in defense.

"And all I know is that Draco is keeping something from us…" Daphne held her hands up like Tracey as Blaise and I turned our attention towards Draco.

"You just don't want to miss breakfast this morning and seeing's how we are here in the Great Hall, there is no way that you could miss breakfast now." Draco chuckled awkwardly.

"What could possibly be happening that you don't want to tell us about?"

"Come on, let's just go already…" Blaise dragged me out through the entrance.

"Ughh"

"Quit you're complaining, I'm glad ya'll brought you're backpacks cause this is going to be good." Draco said as we arrived at the first floor; there was a crowd to get into the great hall.

"I don't think I've seen so many people awake this early in the morning." Tracey looked at her wrist before shoving it in my face.

It read 7 o'clock; I nodded my head in agreement with her as we shoved our way into the great hall. We finally found our way to our seats as the large mass of people managed to get in the room. All of a sudden there was a huge boom at the front of the room.

"SILENCE" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the great hall as Professor McGonagall stood up at her seat next to him.

"Hem, thank you Albus; now I'm sure you're wondering why we've asked you all to be here so early in the morning. Well, our very own Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Jennyfer-Ann Smith has gone missing as of Monday night. She is nowhere to be found in England, the Minister has search parties going with Aurors and the muggle Prime Minister has searches going all throughout the muggle communities. If anybody has any information regarding her locations, it would be of great use in this time of need. The School Board has appointed Quirinus Quirrell to fill her vacancy for the time being. Now let me introduce Professor Quirrell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Professor McGonagall sipped her glass while pointing to the scrawny man who was now standing up.

"Really Draco, this is the information you couldn't tell us about?" Blaise rounded on Draco.

"That would explain why we've been having Professor Snape as our professor for all those classes… He just kept saying she was under the weather." Tracey mumbled.

"Yes, but my father told me that Professor Smith has been missing since the feast. He said the Aurors checked as far as they could in the Forbidden Forest, and that right now they are thinking it's an act of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Draco whispered as quietly as he could.

"Since the Feast?! Really that's scary, what do you think happened?" Daphne frowned shaking her head.

"All father knows is that she wasn't in her quarters the next morning and the only things missing from her room were her wand and one of her journals. Father says when Dumbledore hired Professor Smith that Quirrell was the only other application besides hers; I suspect that Quirrell did something to her but I'm unsure of it." Draco whispered as Tracey and I glanced at each other before staring at Quirrell, he did have a mysterious aura about him and as soon as he turned around I felt a seething burning like tingle in my scar on the back of my neck. (A/N: I decided her scar would be the back of her neck because it's less noticeable and more dismissible. Harry's is on the right side of his chest; same reason.) It felt odd for my scar to tingle, it has never ever done anything like that in my life, as far back as I can remember.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" Blaise glanced at me, as I continued to stare at Quirrell.

"He has a weird aura about him, I can't put my finger on it but I just don't trust him. Draco did you're father tell you anything about what he was doing before he applied?"

"Yeah father said he was traveling experiencing the Dark Arts of Albania, the government there says he went missing himself for a while before they could track him down again. It was all hush hush and very odd." Draco frowned shaking his head.

"Well it's almost eight, so we should get going to our first class of the day; Herbology here we come." Blaise grabbed his backpack picking up a muffin before continuing. "Ya'll coming or what?"

"Yeah we're coming, don't get you're knickers in a twist." Draco chuckled grabbing a muffin as well.

"DRACO" Daphne scolded him. "You should apologize right now."

"Daph, it is okay, really don't worry. I know Draco is just joking with me." Blaise chuckled patting Draco on the back and giving Daphne a reassuring smile before leading the way to class.


End file.
